This invention relates generally to driver training and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a response evaluation module for simulating actual driving conditions and monitoring the response of the student driver during the training.
Heretofore there have been various types of automobile driver trainers, aircraft simulator trainers, and ship navigational simulators. These training devices have included various types of visual display systems for simulating different driving conditions.
None of the prior art simulating devices provide the novel structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.